Fairly Oddparents: Needed, But Not Wanted
by DimetriWarrior
Summary: Timmy makes a discovery and it changes him. Set before 18th Surprise.


**This is considered underage hentai. If you are not an adult, or if you are not in to such things, please exit this fanfiction. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Frederator copyrights reserved. I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or its characters.**

**~ For comprehensive purposes, the cast of Fairly Odd Parents are 2 years older than their age as the original production. Therefore, this fanfiction is considered shotacon/lolicon. ~**

**DISCLAIMER: It was meant to be written in the form of thought. I'm not trying to write an award-winning essay. X)  
**

* * *

["No… Don't," pleaded the girl. But the guy comforted her, telling her that it was going to be alright. "Okay. J-Just be careful…" It was super obvious that she was afraid. She never experienced something like this bef-]

"Hold on!" Chester interrupted. "Are we still talking about a war story here?!" Timmy shrugged. "That had me really confused, too. It didn't occur to me it could mean something else until Mom broke in my room. Apparently, she said it sounded like I was reading 'smut'. I don't even know what that means!" Chester looks to his left then his right in a suspicious fashion. Then he pulls a book out of his jacket. Timmy read the title. "'Urban Dictionary'? What the heck is that?" Chester covered Timmy's mouth. "Sh-sh-sh-shoosh! Do you want us to get caught?!" Once Timmy was free, he drastically lowered his voice. "What is it?" he asked. "Well, I was gonna use this for bedding for my beaver but I guess I'll let you hold on to it. It has a lot of weird things in it." "You read?" Timmy asked. "Hey, I'm not that dumb." Chester replied. Timmy took the book and flipped through the pages. "This is awful. There are no pictures in it. Lame!" But curiosity got the better of him and, instead of giving the book back to Chester, he put it in his backpack with the other books.

Throughout the day, Timmy couldn't help but think about what the book said. Even if it didn't have any pictures in it, he wondered if he could use it to understand things he didn't understand before. Or at least give it an once-over. It's common knowledge that he has a short attention span when it came to un-fun things. "Timmy," said Wanda in her usual, worrying tone on their way home. "I really don't think that you should keep that book." Timmy shrugged. "I thought you wanted me to read more. What gives? Why is the book so special?" asked Timmy. "Well…" Wanda trailed off. Cosmo, on the other hand, was playing tag with a bee as a bee and, from the looks of it, he was losing. "Getthemoffgetthemoffgetthemoffgetthemoffgetthemoooooff!" he screamed. This display was ignored, just like a lot of things Cosmo does. "There are things in that book," Wanda continued, "that weren't meant for you to see. You're better off giving it back to Chester." Timmy looked at Wanda with a sort of tired look. "Wanda," he started, "we've known each other for a long time, right?" She affirms this. "And because of that, we should be able to know what the other would do in a situation, right?" She affirms this, too. "So you should know that when you say stuff like that, it only makes me more curious." She sighs and affirms this. There was no convincing him. Cosmo floats back over with multiple stings. "Besides," Timmy said with a change of tone, "if anything bad happens, we can fix it! We always do." Just then, Cosmo makes a sound that sounds like a confirmation. It might not have been what was actually said, but they role with it anyway. "Well, okay. But don't say I didn't warn you." And with that, she vanished. Or changed into something else. You can't really tell until a cloud or a cluster of sparkles materialize.

Once at the house, Timmy flipped through the tome. There were plenty of words to look over and multiple definitions for each word. It was making his head spin! Then he came across an… interesting entry. Which lead to another entry. And another. "Timmy I-", Wanda started before being cut off by her godchild. "I wish you, Cosmo, and Poof were anywhere but near this house for at least 2 hours and you don't come back no matter what until time is up!" Wanda looked very suspicious. But, as per usual, Cosmo intervenes. "Cool! A vacation! Bye Timmy!" Poof exchanged a quick 'Poof-Poof' before being took along with Wanda to who-knows-where.

* * *

**I wanted to try something a bit different from my recent departure of the series. There will be 18+ from here on in, so hang on tight. Make sure to favorite and/or review.**


End file.
